


Don't Let Go

by homiegdawggirl



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blurb, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Shawn mendes x you, klutzy, shawn mendes x Y/N, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiegdawggirl/pseuds/homiegdawggirl
Summary: Shawn is having trouble walking around his apartment much to his girlfriends amusement.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just over 800 words about a klutzy Shawn. Enjoy and leave a comment!

You’re snuggled up on the couch with a warm blanket, a good book and a hot cup of tea. Behind you is a wet downtown Toronto covered in a layer of thick fog. You love chilly days like this. It’s the perfect weather for staying in and doing absolutely nothing. And to make it even better, Shawn is home.

He’s been by your side all morning long, strumming away at his old beat up guitar. It’s been really nice. This is until he started to get restless about ten minutes ago. He got up to go find something to eat, still strumming as he went.

“Hungry?” he asked as he strolled toward the kitchen.

Without looking up from a pivotal moment in your book you shake your head and say, “No thanks.”

Once he disappeared into the kitchen you let yourself get lost once again.

CLANG

“Shit.”

The sound of Shawn and his guitar knocking into god knows what causes you to jump a little in your seat. It’s not an unusual noise to hear in Shawn’s apartment when he is home but it’s always startling. You push back into the couch a little more, pull your feet closer and find your spot again

“I’m gong to make some more tea, you want some?” Shawn calls out to you.

“Sure,” you say still immersed in fiction.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Shawn reappear with his guitar in hand.

“I put the kettle on,” he says as he walks passed you and out the other side of the living room.

CLANG

“Shit.”

You are startled again but this time you don’t lose your place.

A minute later, CLANG.

“Fuck.”

You sigh but keep reading. You hear Shawn making his way back toward the living room, “ Sorry babe, “ he says as he picks up your empty mug from the coffee table. You nod at him and he heads back into the kitchen.

CLANG

“Dammit.”

You bring your arm up to the back of the couch and rest your head on your bicep, looking toward the kitchen. “Need help hun?” you ask.

“No I got it.”

CLANG

“Fucking…”

You roll your eyes. “Hey babe, why don’t you put the guitar down while you do that?” you suggest.

“I’m fine.”

CLANG

This time you laugh. You throw your feet down to the floor and push the throw off your lap. Placing your book face down on the coffee table to mark your spot, you stand and walk toward the noise coming from the kitchen, noticing it’s coming more frequently.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

“Uckin it.”

“What?” you ask as you round the corner. But what you see stops you dead in your tracks. Shawn has his guitar under his left arm, the kettle in his hand, both his and your cup in his right hand, the lid of the box of tea between his teeth and he is hopping up and down.

You run over to him and carefully grab the hot kettle by the handle with one hand and the tea box with the other. “What in the hell are you doing, Shawn?” you inquire.

“Making tea,” he says like it’s obvious.

You roll your eyes. “I know that,” you say as you place the kettle back on the stove and turn back to Shawn to grab the cups. “Why are you jumping around like a fool?”

You watch as his face flushes and he grabs the neck of the guitar from under his arm and pulls it up to his abdomen. His right hand comes up as he looks down at it and starts to pick at the strings nervously. “I was making tea and when I turned my guitar hit the island and then I turned and it hit again so I turned again and stubbed my toe,” he says with his chin in his chest.

Your mouth drops and you just stare at him. You stutter for a second trying to figure out how to word your next question. “So what, I mean why didn’t you just put it down?”

You see his eyes look up at you through his curls and he mutters, “I don’t know, didn’t want to.”

You immediately bust out laughing. You laugh so hard you have to grab your stomach with one hand as it starts to hurt and the counter to keep from falling over.

You hear Shawn saying something but can’t hear what it is over your own laughter.

“Its not that damn funny,’ he yells and storms off.

You force yourself to calm down and straighten up. As you wipe the tears that have collected in your eyes you look around the kitchen and see Shawn has left.

CLANG

“FUCK!”

You cover your mouth as your start to laugh again. “Baby, I’m sorry,” you shout. “Come back!”


End file.
